


Why isn't everything perfect?

by fromunderthegaytree



Category: My Beautiful Laundrette (1985)
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, First Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromunderthegaytree/pseuds/fromunderthegaytree
Summary: Johnny and Omar walk home from school, being average teens. Something happens to Omar that ruins the day.





	

The Physics bell rung clearly throughout the school as everyone began shoving their materials into their bags.

Omar closed his notebook and shoved it into the hand me down briefcase his papa had given him.  
He self consciously walked out the Class, knowing people were staring, some odd people who didn't like the Paki boy in class.  
He walked through the hall, thick with people who chattered. 

He pushed out into the courtyard, breathing winter's crisp air before he felt the cold begin to torture him.  
He walked to the bench, the stone worn and faded from use as he waited Johnny from his English class.  
Sure enough, he walked out, an emotionless face on his face until he saw Omar.  
He smiled wide, his teeth showing as he ran over.

"Omo!" He said excitedly as he sat beside him.  
"Hey, Johnny." Omar smiled as he stared forward.  
"What do you wanna do today?" Johnny asked as he watched people walk away from school, Liberty. 

Omar thought, Johnny staring at his thoughtful eyes.  
"We can go walk over to the park?" Suggested Omar with a shrug as Johnny rolled his eyes "no imagination.."  
"Fine, what do you think?" Omar sighed and raised a brow.  
"We can go walk near the railroad tracks." 

Omar liked the idea as he nodded, "let's go then, Johnny Boy."  
Johnny got up with him as they began to walk.  
They talked about classes, Johnny complaining about how opinion valued English was.  
"I like English, reading was always my favourite as a kid." Johnny admitted, stuffing his left hand in his jacket and the other on Omar's shoulder.

"Science is always easy, except biology, never could wrap my head around it."  
Johnny smiled as he glanced at him. "You always were smart though.."  
Omar laughed loudly as he shook his head.  
"No, not me." He smiled weakly and continued walking on the frozen ground as they left the school.

"What? My parents would idolize me if I had brains like you." Johnny punched Omar's shoulder as he laughed.  
"Then you need better parents." Omar shrugged, Johnny nodded, not disagreeing.

They passed the small corner of gas stations and convenience stores.  
"Want anything?" Omar asked as Johnny scratched his head and looked down.  
"Can't, I'm broke."  
"So am I." Omar admitted as he thought about his dad, trying to endorse his socialist ways onto the dog eat dog place called England.

Once, before Omar was heading off to bed, already in his sweats and one of Johnny's T-shirts.  
He heard his mother talk with his papa, arguing slightly as his father cried out about how wolf like his brother was. Uncle Nasser and then uncle Salim, the devils as they lived in the holy ways of Thatcherism.  
'Poor papa, they'll eat you alive' Omar had thought before going to sleep, worry in his mind.

"It's fine, not that hungry anyway." Johnny walked on, Omar having to walk faster to keep up with Johnny who was taller.  
They reached the Primary school as they walked along the fence, gaining curious glances from parents and teacher.  
'They seem to be too close with each other' and 'There's a white punk with a paki'.. 

Johnny sensed discomfort as he pulled Omar closer, holding him to his side.  
"No worrying, Omo." He said as Omar nodded.  
Omar always tried to decipher what Johnny smelled like.  
He smelt like smoke, cheap champagne and somehow he smelt like coffee and peppermint.  
Johnny already knew what his Omo smelt like. Like spices, old leather coat smell and toothpaste.

Omar was too relaxed with Johnny's arm around him to feel the harsh push against his back.  
"Curry eater!" A voice yelled as Omar slid across the rocky ice, his hands now embedded with pebbles, skin torn slightly with blood appearing.  
His pants were now dirty, he looked up, confused.

He hadn't felt the pain at first, too much in shock..  
He saw one of the skinheads from school, the one who always spitballed him in class.  
"You dirty jungle monkey!" The boy yelled as he went to kick Omar's ribs. Johnny stopped him before he could, shoving him against the fence.

Omar got up quickly, ready to back Johnny up.  
"Take it back, now." Johnny hissed, his eyes full of bitter hatred as he seemed ready to beat the shit out of the guy.  
"You dirty paki lover now, Johnny?" The guy glared as Johnny stared, his look never faltered.  
"I said, take it back."

Omar stepped in "Johnny.."  
"Omo! Don't let this guy walk all over you! You're letting him treat you like trash!" His eyes wide and angry before he returned to kick the guy in the stomach.  
"Say it."  
"Over my dead body, Burfoot." He retorted, his gaze always on Omar, hatred and anger.

It confused Omar, what had he ever done to him? Exist? It never made sense but Johnny was angry and began kneeing him in the groin.  
"Burn in hell." Johnny muttered before spitting at the guy and returning to Omar.

They walked, quiet as Omar begun to speak, anything to break the silence.  
"Johnny.."  
"Are you hurt?" His eyes forward and stubborn, angry somehow.  
"No.. I'm fine." Omar stared at his ragged hands, Johnny looked and gave a disapproving look.  
"Let's head back to your flat, disinfect it."  
No argument.

They walked quietly until they reached Omar flat. His mother looked up and smiled as Johnny went over and explained what happened.  
Her eyes filled with shock and tears as Omar could tell Johnny said.  
'Don't tell his father'.  
His father was sleeping, it wouldn't be a problem.

They walked into the bathroom, crowded and bland.  
Omar stared at the ground as many emotions accumulated inside, he felt tears begin to form as he closed his eyes.  
'Why are you crying? You don't need to cry, you'll be fine.' The tears didn't fall as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Johnny began washing his hands with hot water and soap. Omar loved when Johnny held his hands, he felt like crying and telling him so.  
"Stop ignoring." Johnny spoke shortly.  
"What?"  
"Don't let them walk all over you, stand up to them, you don't deserve to be treated like that."

Omar nodded as he gave up, tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"It's bad enough that I'm a Paki but I'm also gay.." He whispered to himself as Johnny looked for disinfect.  
"Don't hate yourself for being who you are." Johnny's eyes were sorrowful and red, making Omar cry even more.

Johnny placed his forehead against Omar's as he rubbed his tears.  
"Please don't cry, it hurts me.." He whispered, kissing Omar's nose.  
"You're perfect to me, I love everything about you, Omo.." He placed Omar's hands over the sink as he poured the antiseptic over his hands.

Omar winced and gritted his teeth in pain, listening to the fizzing that formed on his skin. This continued until it was completely clean.  
"I feel better.. Thank you." Johnny smiled at that, his eyes softer but still sad.  
He wrapped some bandages over his hand. Omar wished that he could hold his hand forever and never let go.

"I'll do anything I can to protect you Omo.."  
"Same goes to you, Johnny.."


End file.
